


Tally Marks

by kokoro_kikoeru



Series: with love, bluebird [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at smut, Bottom Dipper Pines, Crying Dipper Pines, Crying During Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Marathon Sex, M/M, Manipulative Bill Cipher, My First Smut, Poor Dipper, Possessive Bill Cipher, Rough Sex, Top Bill Cipher, Yandere Bill Cipher, putting that noncon tag there tho because let's face it it's pretty much that, that's a fucking tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokoro_kikoeru/pseuds/kokoro_kikoeru
Summary: How many times had it been?How many times had they done this?How many times had he let this happen?He lost count.“That’s how many.”





	Tally Marks

**Author's Note:**

> “I close my eyes when we make love.”

“B-Bill—I, I ca-an’t-t—” he rasped, between hiccups and soft sobs as he settled back down on the other’s lap, legs giving way and trembling from exertion. Those broken tiny gasps and half-cries only grew in number as his lover grinded up, head of a long, dark-skinned cock rubbing against his already overstimulated prostate.

A thumb pressed his quivering lips together, muffling the whimpering noises spilling from them. 

“Shh, love. C’mon, you were doing so well—so, so well,” the blond hushed, bronzed hand cupping the his reddened cheek. The flinch that followed was ignored. “C’mon, you can do it. I know you can.”

The brunet let out a whine and squirmed some more.

“I-It-It’s too mu-uch,” his throat was sore from all the screaming, “Hu-hur-rts—a-ah… Ple-ease, B-Bill…”

The man clicked his tongue, fond smirk never faltering. Dipper used to love it, bask in it.

Now it just made him sick. Then—

“You love me, don’t you?”

That grin twitched as the sapling stiffened, stock-still and sounds almost dying out.

He couldn’t answer it.

“No” isn’t an option to him anymore and “I don’t know” is a luxury he can’t afford. “I’m sorry” was what got him into this mess.

A sly whisper accompanied the rocking of toned hips. “Please, my sweet, little sapling? Just one more time?”

He didn’t want to.

God, he absolutely did not want to.

It’s all way too much already—just too, too much. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want this. Every touch was an unpleasant, dirty mixture of scalding and slimy, leaving waves of disgust and _no no no_ in its wake and all he wanted to do was lay down, cry some more and sleep. Bill’s not merciful though, so he took in a shaky breath and ignored the _thump-thump-thump_ of his sinking heart.

“…O-Oka-ay.”

It’s followed by an appreciative hum and a hand stroking through his curls.

“Good boy, that’s a good boy,”

He willed his spent limbs to start up again, trying to synch his movements with his captor’s. Tear-laden lashes flutter and chocolate-browns flicker down, chancing a glance of the man before him. Guy’s still smiling. It’s loving.

His stomach’s turning.

“You’re doing so well. And just for me, too. You’re such a good boy—so beautiful, so pretty—”

Bill punctuates it with a peck on his lips. He swallowed down his bile.

“ _Fuck._ ”

The swear was coupled with a distressed noise he couldn’t bite back and those hands were all over him again, an attempt to soothe, ease, and comfort. He had to beat down the instinct that screeched at him to wrench those hands the fuck away.

“Absolutely _perfect._ ”

Bill was leaning forward, towards him again and his mind goes rampant, screams of all _no no no, god, please no, don’t_ resounding in his brain.

He didn’t stop lifting himself up and down on the throbbing member, though. He tried to distract himself again—to ignore what they were doing, the wrong, wrong, wrong of everything, the feeling of _stop stop stop_ threatening to overtake him and send him into a blurry fury of renewed struggles, sharp jerks and jabs meant to hurt. He tried counting—how many rounds it’s been, how many tears he’s cried, how many empty I-love-you’s he’s said…

It wasn’t working.

“I love you so much. So, so much.”

The words were unwanted reassurance and a flurry of memories of old days of when he was chained up in a basement instead of a bedroom come back to him.

“You’re mine.” It’s growled softly beside an ear, through that feral, lovesick grin.

That phrase sounded so much more savage back then—back when Cipher didn’t give, didn’t try to please, didn’t bother, just wanted to take, take, take—

The pain back then, he thought, was definitely much better than this. 

He almost lets out another piercing wail when those sickeningly warm hands grip his thighs and pull him flush against his lover’s lap again, pressure leaving bruises blooming and joining old ones.

“Mine.” 

His body’s racked by shudders as the other’s thrusts hit _hard_ — 

“Mine.”

 _Fast—_  

“Mine.”

And _deep._

A pitiful, sniffly mewl slid out from his mouth that’s all pink and swollen from kisses and bites.

He doesn’t realize he’s no longer moving, doesn’t realize that his hands had curled into fists and had risen up to rub at the stinging wetness in his eyes.

“Shhh, there, there—c’mon, don’t cry,” the man whispered against his lips, reverent. Bill leaned forward to bury his nose in the crook of his neck and he shivered as he felt a humid little puff of air from Cipher breathing on him. The blond was smelling him and enjoying every bit of it. Dipper could feel the corners of that smile. 

“You’re so cute, so adorable, so pretty and perfect—absolutely _perfect_. I love you, Pine Tree—my sugar pine, my lovely asterism. Love you so, so much it’s crazy.”

 _“That’s an understatement.”_ He decided to keep the snarky comment to himself.

Those much larger hands were framing his face again, tilting it towards the other. Deft fingers pet the apples of his cheeks, catching a few stray tears and wiping it across the florid flesh underneath them.

There was a pause in the air—a tense, palpable silence in the room.

Bill was waiting.

Reluctantly, he cracked open his eyes, meeting those blinding blues that were reminiscent of a sky he’s rarely allowed to see.

“I love you.”

The voice was soft.

He remembered when he first heard those words from his friend and let another mournful sob tear through his lips.

Bill began moving once more, pounding up into him, balls slapping against cherry cheeks. Dipper scrambled to sling his lithe arms over the other’s back while trying to meet each forceful thrust even as the dull ache in his bones ate away at him, sending searing pinpricks of painful numbness through him. He clung onto tanned shoulders, hanging on for dear life with nails biting into flesh as the movements became too much for him—too rough, too uncontrolled, too wild for him to reciprocate. Both of them were edging closer, so much closer, and with this thought he felt immense shame.

Shame because he didn’t want to be enjoying this, not because he didn’t want this to end.

~~_(It’s only that, only that)_ ~~

The brunet soon found himself coming with a hoarse, broken cry.

There weren’t any lights. No blooming flowers, fireworks, great flares of blinding white or anything of the sort.

All he saw was the clouded, blurred figure of his friend who took everything away from him. He was tired. He just wanted to sleep.

Bill didn’t stop though.

No, the guy just kept on going, slamming in viciously into the shaking, overstimulated body before him. Cipher was practically snarling now, teeth baring into a fierce, sadistic but childish smirk that reached and crinkled the lids of his eyes. Ah, he really loved his sweet, sweet Pine Tree, and especially like this—all quivering and moaning and red. Always so, so cute. A mess of his own design. He could feel his release building up to dangerous levels so he started kissing up and down that porcelain throat that was just so delicate and frail-looking…

Dipper yelped as something hot and wet filled him and teeth sunk into the junction where his shoulder and neck met.

That’s another ring of dashed purple-red to accompany the collection he had on his pale skin.

The two were panting now, the smell of sex, sweat, and sin surrounding them. Dipper let his head fall and rest on Bill’s, didn’t wince when his captor turned and peppered short, adoring kisses on his jaw.

“I love you,” Bill repeated quietly, smile still there, all love, love, love.

Dipper didn’t bother saying anything this time.

He was still tired.

He still just wanted to sleep.

Bill’s still not merciful though.

The man started thrusting up again, member hardened with renewed vigor. He couldn’t protest, his muscles weary and eyelids slipping shut.

He passed out.

His dreams were black and bleak that night.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s the smut chapter y’all ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ   
>  i had a free period in class and felt like writing uh stuff that’s definitely not appropriate for school so uh yeah this happened ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿   
>  **but in all seriousness this kind of stuff in real life is not at all okay**   
>  constructive criticism is always welcome and feedback makes me smile ((well unless it’s trolling stuff and whatnot you know)) so please feel welcome to drop a line or two! (◍•ᴗ•◍)✿♥   
>    
>  _edit: waaahh this has already hit 100 kudos!?!? ∑(ﾟДﾟ) aaaa thank you guys so much (´；ω；`)_   
> 


End file.
